Gravity
by lethedrop
Summary: Sometimes, knowing you’re insane is the first step toward a solution. Sometimes it isn’t. Past Skyfire x Starscream, graphic Megatron x Starscream spark-merging; fanon mixed-verse oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_ or make money from this fanwork.

Warnings: alien robot dub-con, Einsteinian physics

**Gravity**

Starscream shrieked as he hit the floor. He scrambled to his hands and knees, apologies and pleas spilling from his vocalizer while he frantically calculated how to minimize the damage. If he added more static to his tones it would emphasize his pain; more warble would highlight his fear. If he stuck with cowering a little longer—

Megatron kicked him into a bulkhead. The warlord's energy-field pulsed with anger and arousal, sweeping through Starscream's energy-field and biting deep into his spark. In all the time Starscream had spent flying on alien worlds, he'd never flirted with a tornado with half Megatron's fury.

Starscream's spasms as he tried to rise invited Megatron to help—by grabbing a wing in one hand and using the claws of the other to probe and prick and draw energon from every panel and edge and cranny in Starscream's armor. The warlord focused his energy-field in his claw-tips in a way that left Starscream's energy-field roiling painfully in their wake, a parody of foreplay that gave Starscream hope and fear that they'd already reached the interfacing part of the dance, but Megatron abruptly dropped him and took a step back.

"Get up, Starscream," he sneered, optics bright with pleasure.

Starscream failed several times to stand. On the second attempt he increased the static in his vocalizer and let a warble enter his speech, and on the fourth he triggered a whine in his vent output, as if his cooling system was overtaxed. After the fifth attempt he collapsed and curled up, whimpering.

"Pathetic." Megatron lifted Starscream effortlessly and threw him onto the berth. "If you were as useless in the air as you are on the ground, I would scrap you on principle."

_If I'm as worthless as you say, why don't you ever take someone else to your berth?_ But Starscream just kept up his stream of "I'm sorry I'm sorry please mercy I beg you I'm sorry." He twitched his limbs as if trying to rise, but knew he was only giving the impression of vulnerability…and sensuality.

Heavy, deliberate footfalls warned him of Megatron's approach. Large hands grabbed his wings and yanked, flipping him over. Starscream initiated a partial transformation sequence to retract his wings into his back, even as he arched with the pain of landing wrong on the sensitive structures. Megatron's optics brightened further and he climbed up to kneel over Starscream.

He raked his claws from Starscream's shoulders to his thighs just deeply enough to draw energon, thrusting his energy-field over and around and through Starscream's.

The real pain was finally beginning, and Starscream's moan held genuine pleasure. In response Megatron fluctuated his energy-field at higher frequencies, too much too soon, pushing Starscream's energy-field into chaos. Starscream's cooling system took on a frantic pitch.

Megatron grabbed a chestplate and ripped it off. Seekers didn't wear much armor, fortunately; Starscream retracted what he could and let Megatron tear off the rest. He writhed and keened as Megatron dug his claws into his muscle cables, pinched fragile wires and scratched meaningless symbols into his internal components.

Finally Megatron tired of the game and settled on top of Starscream, resting his full weight on the Seeker. It should have been nothing to a frame that could handle acceleration to twice the speed of sound in 1.7 astroseconds, but Starscream found himself pinned to the berth, unable to twitch a digit. Megatron's energy-field twined deeper and deeper with his own, devouring, pouring down the field lines toward Starscream's spark.

Starscream surrendered to the inevitable, letting himself be overwhelmed by the pleasure-pain of overheating circuits and fritzing systems. When the door to Megatron's spark-chamber slid open, scraping across his own, Starscream exposed his laser core. The two laser fields merged into one, allowing the sparks to meet. Megatron overwhelmed him, like a tsunami crashing over a pond, or lit rocket fuel poured over a coal. Overload hurled them into the white empty place, as they merged soul deep. An eternity, an astrosecond…timelessness.

Starscream had shared soothing waves and warm embers with Skyfire, and they had entered a hot bright place while merged on all levels from soul to sensation to mind. Skyfire who had left him, creating a sudden absence in spacetime that had warped Starscream's universe like a supermassive black hole. Time had stretched and compressed, turning astroseconds into orns and orns into astroseconds. Space had twisted, and gravity had bent all the flightpaths into bewildering shapes.

Before Starscream had been able to make sense of anything, Megatron had appeared in Kaon, with his deep silky exhortations of seizing energon and equality, of strengthening Cybertron, of stoking the fires of glorious war. Military-builds had assembled around him to bask in his strong will, with Starscream no exception.

The part of him that had clung to rationality in the face of a suddenly incomprehensible universe had listened eagerly to talk of a new world order; the larger part of him, that had only flailed about in pain, had drunk in the words of taking back what was theirs, absorbing the unspoken promises of violence and revenge.

Megatron was power and bloodlust personified, a force as inexorable as gravity, with all of Cybertron falling into his field. The flex of spacetime around Megatron meant long kliks on the battlefield and short megacycles alternating recharge and interfacing and bossing around subordinates who had too much free time, and it almost smoothed out the distortion Skyfire had left in the universe's fabric.

The energy of Megatron's spark distorted that fabric all around Starscream, turning him upside-down and inside-out, and forced the universe to make a sort of sense because submitting to Megatron as he shaped spacetime meant that Starscream was fitted into the new pattern.

When they spark-merged, Megatron's orbit became the one rational flightpath Starscream had found since Skyfire had broken the universe.

**End**

—Hi! What did you think?


End file.
